


Inconspicuous

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-11
Updated: 2002-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to not be seen.<br/>For the CLFF Challenge:There's a new stalker in town. Only they're not<br/>fixated on Lex or Lana, rather on Clark. What happens? (Lady<br/>Angel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconspicuous

## Inconspicuous

by Treacy PurpleSage

[]()

* * *

Thanks to Pat for the Beta! And Thanks to the CLFF for the inspiration and support! 

* * *

Trying to be inconspicuous is a tricky business. Most people think that it has to do with not being obvious, but I disagree, sometimes things can happen in the most obvious way, but be totally inconspicuous. 

Especially in this town. 

I think that, perhaps, everyone born in Smallville has a partial lobotomy at birth, and of course it is a requirement for new arrivals to the town too. 

Most people think they know when I am in town, I make a big show of it, and no one can miss it. The thing is, that is only about one third of my actual visits, the rest are so well camouflaged that no one is the wiser. 

It was during one of these trips that I discovered I have a new obsession, and that is Clark Kent. I love watching this boy, especially when he thinks no one is watching him. He obviously has some kind of super powers, no doubt another mutation to be chalked up to the meteors. His parents know, but no one else seems the wiser (imbeciles!). 

But, back to the boy. 

He is so beautiful, Adonis in sneakers and flannel. Large feet and hands (that I'm sure equate to other increased proportions), thick muscular legs, tight sumptuous ass, highly developed abs, broad strong back, muscular flanks. I could catalog his beauty all day. All that full bronze flesh! 

When he is working on the farm, and has a fine sheet of sweat glistening, I can release from only a few strokes to my cock. I love to watch him work. I wish that I could see as fast as he moves, it must be amazing to watch him work at his own pace, I miss him for those moments when he moves so fast all I can see is a bronze wind. 

I dream of confronting him. Perhaps I could use my knowledge of his powers to get him into my bed, but I fantasize that it is simply my want for him that brings him to his knees, swallowing me down, or bent over and me buried to the hilt in that extraordinary ass of his. I can almost guess how he will sound, as I have listened to him jacking himself off late at night in that loft. I have never been able to see him, but I listen and jack in time with him. 

I am amazed at his stamina, coming three times to my one. 

Oh, how I want that power, beauty and magic that is Clark Kent, but I know that I will never be able to have him. His heterosexuality is like a neon sign hanging around his neck, I can still hear his nervous laugh months ago, just after I discovered him, when that waif Lana asked him in the cemetery in front of her dead parents if he had troubles with a boy *"no, god no"* homophobic prick! 

I know that a grown man shouldn't stalk a teenage boy. I originally came to town to keep an eye on everyone else, keep track of what people were saying about me, about my family, but Clark is an obsession I just can't break. I find my self up late at night thinking about him, trying to figure out new ways to watch him. 

I kept up my stalking of him for months, I had to tone it down a few times because I felt that he was getting suspicious, but I have picked it back up in recent weeks. I could not have been more surprised when I caught him in a sexual situation with another male! I heard them in that loft. I knew I had to see, and so I braved the risk and slipped into the barn. I climbed the darkened stairs silently and was treated and assaulted by the vision of Clark's cock down the boy's throat, the moans coming from Clark were just as I had imagined them. Deep and full, and as he came, arching up and crying out wordless sounds, I nearly lost it myself, just from seeing his rapture. 

My anger boiled! 

That moment should have been mine! Clark's first blowjob should have been in my skilled mouth, my tongue stroking that exquisite cock. Then as the boy folded him over the back of that ratty old couch and slid home, I could almost not control my cry. I nearly came in my slacks from that sight, the pure wanton pleasure on both of their faces, their moans and cries. I bit on my hand to keep from crying out, but I could not leave until the moment was over, until Clark's ass was full of come, his own cock spending again, and their panting was the only sound in the night. Then I eased myself back down the stairs and into the night. 

I could have killed them both for their actions. But even though I don't think any weaponry could harm my Clark, I would not want to hurt him for what happened. I know that the other boy was entirely to blame. 

After all, I know my son, and Lex takes whatever he wants, he did learn that from me. I guess for once he bested me, as he got to Clark before me. 

I will have to punish him for this transgression. 


End file.
